1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fitness equipment, and more particularly to an exercise bicycle with power generation function.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the increasing quality of life, people's fitness consciousness is also improved, more and more people join the fitness. Traditional fitness equipments are only used for people to take exercise. The user consumes a large amount of physical strength in taking exercise by the fitness equipments. However, a lot of energy generated by physical strength are lost in vain, which has to say is a waste of resources for more and more nervous energy in today's society.